


After All

by Captainkettlecorn



Category: IBVS, Undertale
Genre: IBVS - Freeform, Isaac Beamer versus the supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainkettlecorn/pseuds/Captainkettlecorn
Summary: Just some Nevward for the soul





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Nevward for the soul

Nevin stood outside of the bathroom, waiting for his brother. Ever since their encounter with the so-called "king" of the school, Nevin didn't want Drew to run into Ed alone and get bombarded with questions again. "Drew, come on," Nevin groaned.

"Relax Nev, okay?" Drew replied from the other side and walked out. "There, I'm out now." He grinned. Nevin huffed and rolled his eyes. "Let's just go." He said and started to head to their next class, Drew at his heels. 

After a moment of silence a low rumble erupted from one of the bathrooms followed by an explosion, sending debris and the nearby door flying. Nevin's eyes widened and he quickly brought up his arms to try and protect his face, but got blown back into the wall with a painful yelp. His head hit the solid concrete wall and he dropped to the ground with a thud.

After a few moments, he regained consciousness and blinked his brown eyes letting out a hiss of pain. "God fricken...damnit." He felt the back of his head. The all-too-familiar warm liquid that he recognized as blood covered his hands, and he cursed under his breath. His clothes are now tattered, but he disregarded that as he stood up, wiping the blood from the wounds he had now. "Drew..Shoot, where is Drew?!" he exclaimed in a panic.

"DREW!" the darker twin called out. A lump in his throat formed as he heard no reply. No. He wasn't losing his twin. He stumbled around, shouting for him. "DREW PLEASE!" he shouted. Fortunately, his twin wasn't far away, a smaller frail figure can be seen through the thick cloud of dust that what Nevin assumed to be him.

Instantly, he stumbled towards them and dropped to his knees. "Drew..!" He uttered softly, gently shaking his shoulder. The smaller let out a small whine in response before opening his eyes. "Nevin...?" He called out weakly. He felt tears running down his cheeks from pain and fear. He tried to move, but nothing worked. He was paralyzed by the blast.

"I'm here, I'm here, Drew." Nevin reassured, placing his injured hand on his twins shoulder. "I'm here..." he repeated. “Nevin!?” An all to familiar voice called out. Nevin let a low growl escape his throat. It was Edward. “Holy sh-” Edward cut himself off as he approached. He looked at Nevin and saw the fear in the smaller male's eyes.

After a moment, he spoke. “Hang out Drew. We are gonna get you outta there.” He reassured. I am going to regret this, he thought. He summoned the strings from his fingers and wrapped them around the rubble piled on top of Drew, trying to lift it. “Help me out here,” he snapped at Nevin. Nevin blinked for a second, confused, but didn't hesitate to leap into action. His eyes flicked to a cyan color as his adrenaline kicked in. Nevin felt a somewhat strange surge of power, and with this addition of force, the two managed to move the debris. 

Nevin immediately scooped up his twin brother as soon as the rubble was clear, tears of terror running down his cheeks. Was he dead? Was this his fault since he couldn't save him quick enough? These dreadful thoughts continued to toy with his mind, but he was brought out of his reverie by a hand on his shoulder. “Nevin? He's going to be okay,” Edward reassured. All Nevin could do in response was sob. He was terrified of losing his brother. He turned to Edward and shoved his face into the fabric of the taller's shirt. “Please don't tell me he's dead-” he hiccuped.

Edward flinched. What the hell. Nevin. Nevin Jovel had just buried his face into his chest. He assumed it was only since he needed comfort and was panicked, but Edward couldn't help but feel a bit touched by the small gesture. They never got along except on rare occasions. Edward wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his. He started to rub the conscious Jovel twin's back trying to calm him down. “Nevin...deep breaths. Okay? Deep breaths,” he said lowly, stepping back and looking down at him. 

At this point, Nevin seemed to have calmed down slightly. He held Drew close to his chest and let out a sigh of relief when he shifted a bit. Drew was alive. “Come on...we need to leave,” Edward said and started to walk, keeping Nevin close to his side. Nevin was still shaken up, sniffling and trying to blink away the last of his tears. When the trio finally evacuated, Drew was taken to the hospital along with anyone else who had happen to be injured.

Thankfully, Drew’s injuries weren't so terrible. Yes, he had broken leg and a concussion, but he was alive, and that's all Nevin cared about. Once Drew was put into a hospital bed and Nevin got his minor injuries cleaned up, Nevin sat in the chair next to the bed quietly.

When a soft knock was heard at the door, Nevin looked up before muttering a quiet, “come in.” The door opened, and Edward stepped in, closing the door behind himself. “I'm glad you guys are okay,” he said, striding over to Nevin. He looked down at him, letting out a small laugh before leaning down and gently pressing their lips together. 

Nevin let out a muffled squeak and froze up. Edward Quinton had just kissed him. After a moment, Nevin seemed to snap back into reality. “Huh...I didn't know you swing that way.” Edward couldn't help but grin and laugh. “I'm pan. I swing all ways. I just so happen to prefer guys,” he said.

Ever since the incident, the two of them started going out. Drew recovered from his injuries rather quickly and was happy to be able to be with his brother. Everything did turn out alright after all.


End file.
